The Ever After
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: A few weeks after the move to California, Niles leaves CC after an unexpected tragedy. What will happen to The Nanny's famous couple?


The Ever After-Chapter 1

R&R!

Adjusting to life in California was just not what it had panned out to be.

The first few weeks had been hazy through the up and coming baby. But every time I looked at my now slightly bulging stomach, my heart fluttered.

Being eight weeks along, the side effects were merely overpowering me; morning sickness anytime but morning, cravings of cheesecake...pie...Niles..., and the slightly swollen ankles magnified by the unnatural heat were just the beginning.

I absentmindedly began stroking my growing stomach as two strong arms circled my waist.

I smiled. "Just in time..."

Niles leaned down to kiss me. I had never fully realized how much shorter I was compared to him without heels. Flip-flops were now an essential part of my wardrobe.

His fingers tickled the bottom of my swollen belly. I shivered at his touch, and he pulled away. I rotated so I could see his face easier.

I pressed my body firmly to his as he began to caress my neck. Moaning and leaning my head to the side, he justified several more chaste kisses along my neck, up to my mouth before capturing my lips in a passionate embrace.

He was once again the first to break away. "What? Lungs give out on ya, Bell Boy?" I sniggered, followed by my sultry laugh.

"Well, Fran and Max are out...we could go upstairs and I could show you what I can do about that, Chas..." he coaxed. "I am perfectly capable of pleasuring your poor, aching body..."

I giggled into his mouth as he leaned in to kiss me roughly, and then I felt myself slowly being lifted.

"Hmmm...packing it on, I see, Babs..." he chuckled lightly as I swung my fist at his shoulder.

"Pregnant or not, I still don't see your excuse," I replied. His lips curled up into a mischievous smile.

"Fine. You win this round," he growled, obviously turned on. He certainly was attaining to this pre-father thing rather well. Hey, at least he can cook.

"Rack 'em up, let's play again," I whispered into his ear, running my fingers through his wavy locks. Niles had let it grow a bit longer since we had arrived, and it now twisted and curled into soft waves.

He groaned, and ascended the rest of the stairs quickly.

He laid me softly onto the king sized bed before turning on his heel to shut and lock the door.

I supported myself with my elbows and leaned up to see him stalk toward me, eyes hooded, mouth turned into an evil grin. I smiled wide and welcomed him into my carefully guarded domain...

•••

A pain in my abdomen jolted me awake.

I bent over in pain, clutching my stomach as everything else faded away...

•••

I woke up again in a hospital bed.

Rubbing my sore eyes, I peered around the cramped room; Niles was asleep by my side.

I smiled and tried to roll over, only to find the pain shooting up my body. I relaxed into laying position and curled alongside the edge of the bed near Niles' head.

Then the thought struck me: what happened?

My hand instantly went to my stomach, and I started screaming.

Niles woke up, shocked, and a few nurses scuttled in.

"Oh, dear..." one of them said in response to my panicked and searching eyes.

"Honey..." Niles stroked my arm.

The second nurse stepped closer. "We're so sorry, Chastity, we did everything we could."

I gasped. I guess I knew, but assuming wasn't the same as knowing.

"Chas, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. It will be alright,

I promise."

I narrowed my eyes. "No it won't! You-you-"

"Calm down, CC, you're overwhelming yourself-" Niles was cut off by her cries of agony.

The nurses quickly left before it got worse.

"You did this! If you hadn't been so forward and determined to stand beside me, you would still be in New York, and I would be perfectly fine! It's all your fault, Niles!" CC shouted.

Niles looked hurt. "Excuse me."

He backed out the door, and CC was left by herself.

She couldn't hold back the rush of tears any longer. They gushed down her cheeks as she balled herself up and rocked until she fell asleep once again.

Because of this, she never noticed the door squeak open, the shuffle of feet across the floor, and the quick kiss on the forehead before the door slammed shut again.

Only when she woke up did she find that Niles had hadn't returned, and a letter upon her bedside table. She picked it up.

_Chas,_

_I'm sorry. I can't make this work anymore than you can. So this must be goodbye._

_I'm sorry it has to end this way._

_Forever yours._

_It wasn't signed, but it was very clear who it was from._

_Picking up the phone, CC dialed the Sheffield's home number and waited._

_"Hello?"_

_She sighed in relief. "Fran, it's CC. I need you to come pick me up from the hospital..."_

_I know, bad ending (again). Review!_

_ACS_


End file.
